Fate's Journey
by Vamp Junkie
Summary: Embry/OC
1. Time

_"Time is very slow for those who wait very fast for those who are scared very long for those who lament very short for those who celebrate but for those who love time is eternal." William Shakespeare_

The sky was at war. Earlier the blue stripped sky had carried the blistering sun high above us but now furious tears stained the road. The windshield of the brand new Jeep Caravan was stained with these drops as the speedometer crept higher. The brand new CD caused the bass to pump the seats. Paying attention to neither the speed limit nor the rain, I increased my foot's pressure on the gas pedal, satisfied by the immediate response.

I wasn't paying attention at all on this desolate reservation road. Anger still wrapped its acidic hands around my heart and I wasn't keen on calming it. Once the anger was quelled, the profound sorrow would appear. I had promised that he would evoke no tears from me, and it was a promise that would be kept no matter the emotional price.

The steady bass that gently shook the car lulled me into a sort of half sleep and I was content to forget the troubles of the day for a few moments. But a few moments is all that fate needs to wrap his slippery hands around a life and twist it completely.

When I glanced back up at the road, there were two bright lights headed towards that front of the Jeep. They say that in an accident time slows so that everything seems to be spinning toward the result. My accident seemed to happen in a second.

In a second there was a blindingly white light. The high tingling of glass falling onto a slick, black road. The sickening sound of metal chewing metal. The sinews of my arm pulling dangerously away from each other. The squish of my head against shattering glass.

And then there was darkness.


	2. Him

"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it."  
Emily Bronte

I was aware of the music. It was still blaring from the car radio, the bass still gently shaking the seats. But it still felt far away and distorted somehow. Then I was aware that the soundtrack sounded dim because the radio lay a yard in front of the car; it was a miracle that it still worked at all.

My eyes kept stumbling closed but I couldn't figure out how to force them open. A splitting headache ripped through my skull, throbbing. My shriek sounded half animal and all primal.

The door was torn open. The man standing there had soaring height and was unreasonably muscular. His mouth was moving but there was no discerning his words. My head throbbed painfully once more but it seemed to relinquish my ability to hear.

"-say something?" he paused and looked impatiently to me.

"What?"

"Can you move? What's hurt?"

"I'm… I'm fine."

To prove this, I pushed myself up onto the soaked pavement. For a second, all that I could hear was a ringing in my ears and all of the land blurred together to form a landscape of white.

My knees buckled but instead of hitting the ground, warm hands stretched around my waist and sat me back down on the Jeep's rough leather seats. A strangled moan escaped my lips.

"Shhh, it's okay," he lay a comforting hand on my shoulder. The warmth soaked into my muscle like the sun into the sidewalk. I leaned closer. When I didn't respond, he started talking again.

"You can't fall asleep. We can… we can have a conversation, okay? But you need to answer me," his voice was strained with panic.

"My name's Christina, but call me Chris" I told him; introductions were the only thing that I could think of to say while this black night encroached on my consciousness.

"Embry."

"Do you live here, Embry?"

"All my life. How about you?"

"My aunt lives up here. I was visiting her for the summer," the high-pitched squeal of the sirens emerged in the distance.

"Sam, my boss, called the police. I'm so sorry about this. Paul was driving and Sam was yelling at him and he drove right into you."

Now I couldn't hold off the black weight that was pushing down on me to respond to Embry. He waited for a response, but I had no energy to give it.

"Hey! Chris I need you to open your eyes!"

His voice was positively frantic now; he was no longer trying to conceal his worry. I pushed back on the oppressive darkness with all of my energy. When my eyes were finally pried open, I was confronted with the most intriguingly beautiful eyes in the world.

They seemed to open into his very soul. They were concerned but sprinkled with relief. The blues and greens chased each other, playing endless games of tag. They were a beautiful hurricane churning, churning.

When they met with mine an inexplicable happiness radiated through my core. I felt complete. His eyes tied me to the ground; made me feel awake with electricity and awake even if I was about to fall unconscious. I focused on those eyes and they kept me stable.

Embry's hurricane eyes shown with joy and then widened in realization. He reeled backwards just as the ambulance was arriving. He was shaking, and with him my hold on consciousness shook. I leaned into his warmth and let my eyes drift shut.


End file.
